


I Heard A Rumor

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: It's not that Len would hate being in a relationship with Barry. It's not that the hero isn't interesting or adorable. It's not that he would object to Scarlet's family and friends knowing. The problem is, theyaren'tin a relationship. So why is he telling everyone they are?





	I Heard A Rumor

Leonard Snart was feeling extremely pleased with himself. When he broke into STAR Labs, his goal was to look for any kind of tech to give him a greater advantage, while also planting a few bugs to let him spy on Team Flash. Stumbling upon Ramon and the hero while they were clearing out a storage room and being able to eavesdrop was just icing on the cake. 

“Come on,” Ramon teased, “do you really think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off after patrols? Or hiding things from me?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it sneaking off,” Barry retorted. “I go home and go to bed. I do have a day job, you know. And I’m not hiding anything.”

“Damnable lies!” Ramon yelled in a fake accent. He returned to his normal voice and began ticking off reasons for his accusations. “You moved back out of Joe’s house, saying you just needed some space, even though Joe and Iris practically begged you not to. You haven’t invited any of us over, saying you value your privacy, and none of us are allowed to just drop by unannounced. On Tuesday you left the precinct at 6pm. You didn’t get here until after 10pm. On Thursday you left work at 7pm. Again, it took you almost two hours to get here. You were out of contact with everyone for seven hours and eleven minutes on Sunday.”

“You’re timing me?” Barry asked incredulously.

“Out with it, mister,” Ramon demanded. “You have a girlfriend and you’re hiding it from me, your best friend!”

Len wasn’t surprised Barry that dating someone. Why was Ramon? Of course he was. He’s young, attractive, and smart. Why wouldn’t he be in a relationship?

“Is it Iris?” Ramon guessed.

“I’m not dating Iris,” Barry said with exasperation. “She’s with Eddie, remember?”

“Then who is it? Come on, man! Spill!”

There was silence for several seconds before Barry sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Barry asked.

“Nope,” Ramon teased. “Gimme a name.”

“Fine,” Barry grumbled. Another couple of seconds passed silently. “Lenny.”

Len’s jaw dropped in shock. What?!!

“That’s a weird name for a girl,” Ramon mused.

“Lenny, short for Leonard,” Barry explained.

“Oh. Wait! You’re gay? Wait! You’re gay and you’ve never checked out my ass?! Dude! I’m offended!” There was a strangled gasp. “Wait! The only Leonard I know is Captain Cold! Dude! You can’t date your villain!”

“He’s attractive,” Barry said calmly. “Like Calvin Klein model attractive. And really smart and charming.”

“No!” Ramon gasped. “Nonononono! That is seriously messed up! He tried to kill you!”

“What can I say?” Barry chuckled. “I like ‘em smart, sexy and dangerous.”

More silence followed, which gave Len a chance to get his shock back under control. Why the hell was Barry lying about dating him? Did he really call him sexy? But they weren’t dating! They’re enemies! Okay, so yeah, he liked flirting with Barry, but you couldn’t call that dating!

“Okay, you have a point,” Ramon conceded grudgingly. “But dude, you are going to get so much flack for this!”

“Only if anyone else finds out,” Barry pointed out. “And as my best friend, it is your duty to keep my secret.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Fair.”

Len quickly slipped back out of the building, his head still spinning. What the hell had just happened???

* * *

Len spent three days trying to make sense of what he had heard at the lab. Finally he came to the conclusion Barry had to be pulling Ramon’s leg. It was definitely some weird joke. Had to be. Satisfied he had solved that particular puzzle, he set about spying on the lab, gathering what information he could. That’s how he ended up overhearing Scarlet and the good Dr. Snow.

Len watched carefully as Snow wrapped the last bandage around Barry’s torso. He had taken a few bad hits from a new meta and required some stitches. A lot of stitches. 87, by his count. Once she was done, she pulled up a chair and sat down, looking worried.

“Barry, do you need me to call anyone?”

Barry groaned as he tried to get comfortable on the medical bed. “Nah. Joe’s pulling night shifts and Iris and Eddie are likely asleep. I’ll call them in the morning.”

Snow rolled her eyes. “I mean you partner.”

“My what?” Barry asked innocently. Len snorted. Not even Mick would believe that tone of voice.

“Barry, I’m talking about whomever it is you’ve been seeing,” she explained.

Len watched Barry turn his head to study her carefully. “I’m not dating anyone.’

“You don’t have to lie,” she said, annoyed. “Last week, when we called you in on that emergency, I saw the hickies. They were fading fast, and by the time you were suited up, they were gone, but I know what I saw.”

“Leech therapy,” Barry mumbled.

Snow shot him an unimpressed look.

“Overzealous vampire?”

She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Barry sighed. “Look, it’s not a big deal, okay? Some guy I hooked up with.”

Snow’s look turned disapproving. “Barry! That’s incredibly irresponsible! Were you at least safe? I should draw blood!”

Barry groaned and grabbed her hand. “Fine!” he grumbled. “I have a boyfriend, okay? We are safe. I can’t catch diseases, anyway.”

“Who is it?’ she asked suspiciously. “Why are you hiding it?”

Barry looked away, lips pursed in annoyance. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Then I’m going to need to draw blood and make sure you haven’t caught anything,” she warned.

Barry gave a muted growl. “Fine. Lenny Snart.”

Len spewed the cocoa he had just sipped, then hurried to wipe it from his laptop screen. WHATTHEHELL!!!

Snow gasped in shock. “Barry!”

“And that is why I didn’t want to say anything,” he pointed out. “You’re mad.”

“Of course I’m mad!” she exclaimed. “He kidnapped me! And Cisco! He shot you just two weeks ago!”

Barry shrugged, then whined in pain as it jostled his ribs. “Lenny isn’t a bad guy.”

Snow jumped to her feet. “This is insane, Barry! He’s a criminal!”

“I like him,” Barry interrupted softly. 

Len watched with conflicted feelings as Snow paused and looked at him carefully. Part of him was still half convinced this was some sort of prank which made him mad that Barry would use him for this. The other half was flattered that Barry thought him boyfriend material. After all, he had 18 years on the hero. 

“He’s not a bad guy, Caitlin,” Barry repeated. “It’s just, no one here will ever give him a chance, you know? I believe in him. I trust him.”

Snow sighed and sat back down, placing a hand on Barry’s arm. “This is not going to end well, you know that,” she warned.

Barry shrugged. “I’ll take my chances. He’s worth it.’

Len quickly slammed the laptop shut. He couldn’t listen to any more. What he had heard was already conflicting enough. Barry believed in him? How was that possible? He knew the speedster was telling the truth. Len was too good at reading people, at reading Barry, not to spot the sincerity in his eyes and voice. He stood up quickly and grabbed his leather jacket. Maybe a ride on his bike would help him clear his head.

* * *

Len was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of joke on him, now. He was casing the jewelers across the street from the public library when he heard a familiar voice in the next aisle of books.

“Look, it’s not something I’m ready to share yet, okay?” Barry mumbled, sounding annoyed.

“That’s not fair, Barry!” Iris West argued. “I told you about me and Eddie as soon as possible!”

“Yes, but you had nine months to settle into the relationship,” Barry pointed out. 

“You’ve been sneaking around for two months. Come on, Barr! We’ve been best friends since we were five! Who are you dating?”

“Please just drop it,” Barry sighed.

“Is it Felicity?”

“No. She’s hooked on Oliver.”

“Gail from Jitters?”

“Which one is Gail, again?”

“Never mind. If you don’t know which one she is, it’s not her. What about that new detective? Peggy?”

“Who? You mean Patty? No.”

“Oh god! It’s not Becky Cooper, is it? I heard she moved back from Gotham!”

Barry sighed heavily. “No, Iris. It’s, um, a guy.” 

“WHAT?”

“And before you ask, it’s not Cisco, Dr. Wells or Oliver!”

Six seconds of silence was broke by “is it Eddie?” in a hurt tone.

It was Barry’s turn to be shocked. “WHAT? NO!”

“Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Oh god! What are you planning?” Barry asked, horrified.

“I’ll just ask Felicity to find out,” Iris said smugly.

“No!” Barry exclaimed. “Iris you CANNOT tell Felicity! She’ll tell Oliver and he’ll kill me! After he kills Lenny! Oh god! He’ll use his entire quiver on us! Those arrows _hurt_ , Iris!”

“Lenny? Who’s Lenny?” Iris asked with confusion. “I don’t know a Lenny.”

“Um… someone I met online?” Barry suggested unconvincingly.

“Is that short for something?” she mused. “Lenny. Lenny. Lenin? Lenden? Lenix? Lenville? Leona...” Iris gasped and there was the sound of a smack.

“Ow!” Barry grumbled. “Still healing from Mardon,” he hissed.

“Tell me it’s not who I think it is!” she demanded.

“It’s not who you think it is.”

“Oh. My. God! Dad is going to kill you!”

“And that is why we won’t be telling him, either,” Barry insisted.

“You can’t date him, Barr! He’s your enemy!”

Barry sighed and it sounded so sad Len was tempted to round the stacks and shield him from his sister. 

“Iris…” Barry hesitated so Len looked through a small space between books to see Barry rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you remember that mangy old cat I found when I was 12?”

“Snake Eyes?” she asked, nose crinkling in disgust.

Barry nodded. “What do you remember most about him?”

“That cat was pure evil,” she grumbled. “What does that have to do with...”

“You and Joe hated him because he wasn’t pretty. He was skinny and missing an eye and half his tail.”

“He skulked around corners and swiped at us with his claws,” she muttered mulishly. “That’s why I hated him.”

“Joe made me give him away.”

“Best decision ever.”

Barry huffed loudly. “I gave him to Mrs. Keller across the street. She loved that cat. And he loved her. He used to sit on her lap and he followed her everywhere. The day she fell and broke her shoulder, he came racing across the street, yowling and scratching at the window until I let him in. Joe insisted we take him back, and we found her on the floor.”

“So?”

“Lenny’s a lot like that,” Barry said gently. “He is cranky and rude at first, but once he cares about someone, he is gentle. Kind. The man I know is so much different than you can imagine. He makes me happy. He comforts me. Treats me like I’m the most important person in the world.”

Len closed his eyes and leaned his head against the books. God, how wonderful that sounded! If only someone really did feel that way about him! But a relationship between him and Barry could never work! They really were enemies! Why was Barry pretending there was a relationship between them? How could he sound so sincere about something made up?

“Please,” Barry begged softly. “Don’t take this from me, Iris.”

“Oh, Barr,” she whispered back.

Len watched through the small space as she hugged Barry tight. With a lump in his throat, Len quickly retreated down the aisle.

* * *

For a week Len struggle to sort through what he had heard, what he knew and how he felt. Okay, so he wasn’t in love with Barry. He liked the kid. He liked fighting the kid. He respected the kid. But that was it. Nothing deeper or more profound. At least, not yet. But... But Len couldn't pretend there hadn't always been potential between them. Maybe he didn't love Barry, but he knew that, if he let him, Barry could easily worm his way into Len's heart. 

Barry apparently was in love with him. Had built some fantasy life where they were together. Imagined that Len was a tender, comforting presence in his life. Which was confusing since Len never held back when they fought. Oh, sure, he never actually aimed to kill, but he never hesitated to leave some frostbite in his wake.

He was pretty sure that he needed to talk to Barry about this. Clear the air. The speedster was suffering from some sort of delusion and that was dangerous. The thought of crushing Barry’s heart was painful, though. Barry had told him, several times, that he knew there was good in him. Barry had trusted him, more than once. He didn’t want to lose Barry’s respect completely. He liked having someone believe in him, he discovered. He liked knowing someone cared that much, was willing to defend him so adamantly. Even before this whole 'secret relationship', he had taken comfort in Barry's faith in him.

So, it was with more than a little trepidation that Len broke into Barry’s apartment to have a private talk. Knowing he had half an hour to wait, he did some snooping. The apartment was neat, and orderly. Len liked the open main room with it’s corner kitchen nook and big bay windows. The bathroom was big enough for a large tub/shower combo, washer and dryer, sink, vanity and small linen closet. The bedroom had two walls painted pale gray and two painted navy blue. The king-size bed took up most of the room. There was a gun safe in one corner and a desk in the other. 

The closet was stuffed full of clothes. Len’s jaw dropped when he realized half of them were too big for Barry. Even more damning, there was a parka hanging inside. He sat on the edge of the bed in shock. Was Barry that delusional? Had he build up some sort of fantasy and filled it with actual things to perpetuate the fantasy?

The front door opened and he shook off his worries. He needed to fix this, now. He made his way back to the main room and watched as Barry put away some groceries. Unsure of how to start, he cleared his throat. Barry spun and grinned widely before speeding over and throwing his arms around Len’s neck. Before he could stop him, Barry’s lips were pressed against his. 

Len was used to rough kisses, full of lust and often rushed. This kiss was tender. Giving. Heady. Len was just beginning to respond when Barry suddenly pulled back, eyes filled with confusion.

“Lenny? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Len cleared his throat again, resisting the urge to dive in for another kiss. “Scarlet, we need to talk.”

Barry shot across the room, eyes wide with alarm. He quickly began vibrating, blurring around the edges. “Oh god! Ohgod! Snart?! What the hell?!” 

“That was going to be my question,” he pointed out. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Barry stopped shaking and a blush lit up his face. “Oh crap! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to kiss you! Thought you were someone else!”

Len eyed him with disbelief. “You thought I was someone else? Someone else in a parka, with a cold gun and named Lenny?”

Barry scratched at the back of his neck. “Um, yes? I didn’t really notice the gun.”

Len snorted. “Sure. Look, we need to get a few things straight.”

“Like what?” Barry asked warily.

“Like this story about you and I dating.”

“We’re not dating!” Barry objected loudly.

“I know that,” Len growled. “Hopefully, you know that. But your family and friends are under a different illusion.”

If he thought Barry’s blush was bright before, that was nothing compared to the one that spread across his face now. “Um, you know about that, huh?”

Len opened his mouth to answer but a bright light filled the hallway and a familiar shape stepped out of it. In the blink of an eye Barry had sped past Len and threw himself at the man emerging. 

“Lenny!”

“Hey, honey,” a familiar voice said softly.

Len’s eye widened in shock as the light disappeared and he watched Barry kiss him. Only it wasn’t him, really. It just looked like him. A lot like him. Minus the cold gun. And with different goggles. Soon the kiss turned a bit more heated and Len shifted awkwardly. It was one thing to kiss Scarlet, it was another to watch himself do it.

“Ahem,” he said, to get their attention. Suddenly the other Snart moved, pulling Barry behind him and throwing up a hand. Ice shot at Len, who barely managed to dive out of the way.

“Hey!” Barry shouted, speeding forward and grabbing the ice encased lamp that took the blast. “I liked this one!”

Not-him continued to hold up a hand toward him, anger and worry fighting for dominance in his eyes. “Honey?”

Barry put aside the lamp and walked back over. “Um, so Snart found out about you. He’s not here to fight me. Promise.” Barry looked over at Len. “You’re not, right?”

Len slowly got to his feet. “What the hell is going on here?” he demanded.

Barry sighed. “Snart, this is Lenny. Lenny, Snart. Lenny is from a different Earth. He’s, um, my boyfriend.”

Len stared at his doppelganger for a few more seconds before turning to Barry. “So you aren’t delusional?”

Barry looked offended for a moment. Lenny snorted and moved to stand beside Barry. “No more than you or I.”

Len stared at Lenny for a long moment. He noticed Lenny was doing the same to him. They looked almost exactly alike. The only real difference was the lack of a cold gun and the steampunk goggles pushed on top of the other Snart’s head.

“You know what, I don’t want to know,” Len said firmly. He walked around the couple and opened the front door. He paused and looked back at them for a second before leaving the apartment and shutting the door behind him. “Mick’s right,” he mumbled, heading to the elevator. “Central just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”


End file.
